


Always there

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Day 6, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Makoto loves to talk about Haru, Mentioned Olympics, Subtle Relationship, Treasuring memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: At Iwatobi Returns SC there is a wall full with pictures, memories from many years ago. Most of the kids just pass in front of it without noticing certain group of pictures in it. But when one of them does notice, there's someone willing to tell the story about their eternal summer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe we're almost ending this wonderful week full of feelings.  
> I wasn't sure if I could do something for everyday but it seems like the muses were kind with me and here is another lovely fanfic of my OTP. For the sixth day of Makoharu Week 2016 with the SFW prompt: Season 3
> 
> English is not my first languaje and this is unbetaed (help!)  
> Hope you like it.

At Iwatobi Returns SC there is a wall full with pictures, memories from many years ago. Most of the kids just pass in front of it without noticing certain group of pictures in it.

A team of four boys of elementary school holding a trophy with medals hanging on their necks, the same group plus one at older age, that same group minus the redhead from a year later… and the most standing one was a photo with the five guys of the second picture plus a readhead girl and a big guy, it had a small caption bellow the frame that said ‘Olympics’. The boy with the pointy teeth is biting a golden medal and a silver one is hanging from his chest while the other guy, the one that looked annoyed in the previous pictures was holding two golden medals and a bronze one with a smile on the face.

Only few kids were curious enough to look carefully at the pictures to recognize someone, as the kid that is now surfing over the faces. Once he sees the familiar face in that group of photos he rushes back to the pool were the man is still working.

“Coach Tachibana! Coach Tachibana!”

Makoto is there, sorting the kicking boards and other stuff used during his class, as all the other kids had already left and the SC is about to close.

“You know you shouldn’t run near the pool” he gently scolds the kid. “What’s wrong?”

“You… you are friends with those guys that won at the olympics, right?” The kid is completely excited about the newly found information.

His laugh is gentle as always. “Oh, you saw the picture, don’t you? Yeah, we’re childhood friends.”

“And they were in this SC too?”

“Yep. At first it was only me and Haru… ah, come I’ll show you in the pictures”.

Makoto and the kid walk towards the wall with the pictures and Makoto starts by saying the names of his friends.

“He’s Haru… ah, Nanase Haruka. He has been my best friend since we were very little. We started attending the SC when we were at elementary school, about your age. Then we met this guy, his name is Nagisa, Hazuki Nagisa. This guy is Matsuoka Rin, he used to go to Sano SC but when we were in sixth grade he transferred to Iwatobi and this is his best friend Yamazaki Sousuke. She’s Rin’s younger sister, Gou. She used to be the manager of the Swim Club at High School and this is Ryugazaki Rei, who joined the team when we were at High School.”

Makoto was always there, he had the first row to see how much Haru evolved during his entire life and treasured every memory in his heart. He even had the privilege of attending to the competitions where Haru won his medals. He knew every detail about his path to achieve his dream and even if he keeps some details for him only, he’s pleased to share his precious memories with the kids of the SC. ‘ _ I want to be like them! I want become an olympic swimmer! I want to swim in all kind of places!” _ Those are some of the things he had heard during the years of telling the story.

“Wow! I want to be in a team like that and be able to have precious memories when I grow up!”

It’s the first time he hears that. Smiling, He ruffles the hair of the kid and set him off. “Your parents must be waiting for you. Is better if you go home now.”

“Thanks for sharing those stories with me, Coach Tachibana!”

Makoto hears a familiar set of steps as he is waving goodbye to the kid.

“You love to tell that story”

“And you love to hear me telling that story”

Haru just averts his gaze. “But you always forget to say how you helped me to get to the Olympics.”

Makoto laughs again. 

“Well… because if I did you wouldn't be able to have the pool all for yourself after my last class”

Haru stays silent for a while, a subtle smile on his lips. 

“Hurry up, we already lost precious time! The next tournament is close.”

“Yeah, I’m comming”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I have a hope/fear that Season 3 is going to be about a new bunch of kids that look after our favorite gay swimmers and Makoto or someone else (Hayato) tells the story of how Haru won at the Olympics and the kids are all hyped up and a new generation is born from that. 
> 
> But for this two dorks in love, my HC is that Makoto somehow turned to be like a personal trainer for Haru and joined him into the Olympic team. Now they moved back to Iwatobi where Makoto teaches kids to swim and during the night he gives Haru a private session of training and after an innocent lovers swimming time they head home (what was Haru’s place) to have dinner and just have happy domestic time. (And lots of kisses, cuddles and sex)


End file.
